The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, commercially referred to as a mophead-type Hydrangea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hokomagrevo’.
The new Hydrangea is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Hokomarevo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,260. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Hokomarevo’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands on Jun. 24, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since August, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.